hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Koume and Kotake
Koume and Kotake, collectively known as Twinrova, are a pair of twin Gerudo witches, the adoptive mothers of Ganondorf, and the manipulative true leaders of the Gerudo. Physical Characteristics Koume and Kotake are identical twins, small old Gerudo women with parched leathery skin, red eyes, and white hair. They both wear jeweled diadems, with the set gem's color reflecting each twin's elemental preference (red for Koume's fire and blue for Kotake's ice). Their only other physical difference has long since faded; their hair once wildly differed in color, perhaps as a side effect of their magic use. Koume once had deep red hair, whereas Kotake's was ana deep blue. In their fused form, the Twinrova manifested as a giant youthful Gerudo beauty, with olive skin tattooed in Gerudo script. Their hair remained mostly white, tied up, though now regained the coloration of their youth in two pigtails; these colored areas radiated with their respective element. Their two diadems combined into one large gem, with equal colored halves. Personality Koume Koume is the more aggressive and talkative of the sisters. She prefers brute force and direct action and is more than willing to dirty her hands if plans go awry. Kotake Kotake is the quieter and more intelligent of the sisters. She prefers to let Koume do most of the work while she remains behind and plots out the situation. She often lets her enemies make the first move, believing a proper counter can undo any strategy. Powers and Abilities Koume and Kotake are the owners of the two last known Gerudo witch's brooms, which grant them all kinds of dark magic including levitation, transfiguration and form fusing. After having unearthed the Spirit Seals from the Spirit Temple and rediscovered and practiced the lost Gerudo art of channelling the spirits of the dead, they become able to command elements, possess people and inanimate objects with spirits, and live an unnaturally long life. History Ancient Age Koume and Kotake were born in the third century before Ganon. They unlocked the secrets of the Spirit Temple and, through the use of forbidden magics, unnaturally extended their lives by several centuries. By 200 BG they became the power behind the throne of the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, ruling the Gerudo from behind the scenes. Rise of Ganon When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Koume and Kotake set out with an army against the will of the Circle of Warlords in an attempt to secure the Triforce for themselves. There they battle to a standstill with the Fairies of Tarm and Dark Interlopers in Hylia Marine. When the Zora Dominion assault the Water Temple and defeat all three armies in a fell swoop, Koume and Kotake are captured by Princess Nylin Zelda I and given to the Gerudo Warlords as a peace offering. Due to their influence over the Warlords, they are the only prisoners allowed to stay in Hyrule while the others are banished through the Mirror of Twilight by the Warlords, who believe it is the entrance to a void of no return. First Golden Age As a result of Ganon's curse, which prevents male Gerudo from being born, when the Gerudo woman Adieladorf gives birth to a son named Ganondorf, she is put on the throne for bringing about the first Gerudo male in decades. She was to lead the Gerudo into a new age and raise Ganondorf, but she mysteriously dies several months later, at which point Koume and Kotake adopt Ganondorf as their surrogate son. They start to raise Ganondorf as their puppet and craft him into a warlord that will bring the Gerudo against their enemies in Hyrule. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, Koume and Kotake are approached by the sorcerer Vaati, who promises to aid them and Agahnim as long as his puppet state, the Darknut Legion, was given control of Hyrule Castle after the Kingdom had been destroyed. Koume and Kotake reluctantly agree and deem one city a fair trade for the aid of the Darknut Legion. Shortly after having Ganondorf declare war on the Kingdom of Hyrule, Koume and Kotake learn that Nabooru, convinced of Ganondorf's diabolical behavior and wrongful invasion of Hyrule, is planning to rebel against them. They swiftly brainwash Nabooru and force her to fight the Hylians, but this doesn't last long as the Darknut Sage Yaraxonal helps Nabooru combat Koume and Kotake's influence until she succeeds. When the Gerudo army sacks Hyrule Castle Town and kills Princess Marhala Zelda III in battle, they are immediately ordered to withdraw by the Darknuts, who take control of the city. Soon after the city's occupation, a Sheikah army lead by Impa engages in battle with the Darknut garrison, drives them out and pursues them to the Gerudo Desert. When the Hylians later reach Ashinon, Koume, Kotake, and Ganondorf are betrayed by Nabooru, who breaks the locks to the gates of the city, allowing the invaders to enter. Ganondorf is arrested by the Hylians while Koume and Kotake manage to escape. The Return of Sulkaris Koume and Kotake go into hiding for the ensuing twenty years, aiding in their adopted son's escape from Baral's Stand. Abilities Trivia * Twinrova is the only unit in Hyrule Conquest to have a combination of elements (in this case, fire and ice). Category:Gerudo Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Titans Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Ranged